Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 17
is the 17th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on August 21, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot Hyoma has finally lead Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and, Kyoya to their destination to find Gingka, Koma Village. They quickly explore the village in search of Gingka. Hyoma tells them that Gingka used to live there when he was a kid. The four are amazed at the village and its architecture. Suddenly, a small dog appears. The dog talks, scaring the four. Hyoma explains that the dog is Hokuto, a friend of his and Gingka's, as well as a Beyblading dog. They quickly greet him while Madoka hugs and pets him and calls him "cute." Hokuto asks them why they are in Koma Village. They state that they need to find Gingka, who has left and is around here. Hokuto tells them that Gingka is already in a nearby mountain via a cave. He is scaling to the top of the mountain in search of an ancient scroll left by the "Legendary Blader." It is said to help a Blader in their time of need and Gingka figures that if he gets it, he will know how to defeat Ryuga and his Bey L-Drago. The group are stunned by this and decide to find him there. Hokuto refuses as it is Gingka's quest only and they shouldn't be here. They refuse and run to find him stating that Gingka is their friend and they will stop at nothing to find him. Meanwhile, Gingka is scaling the mountain with a coat to shield him from the coldness of the ice mountain. He overcomes a mountain of ice and continues launching his Storm Pegasus at the wall to break it so he may continue. He is successful and continues in his search. As the group try to find Gingka they are stopped by a concrete wall that lead to a cave. Hyoma and Hokuto catch up with them and tell them that only a powerful Blader will be able to break the wall. Kenta, l;Benkei and, Kyoya quickly launch their Beys but fail. They try and try again but keep failing. Kyoya urges Hokuto to help them but refuses. He tells them that if they want to find Gingka, they'll have to find him themselves. Gingka searches for the ancient scroll and finds himself in outside the cave. As he walks, he finds a mysterious structure. It launches a multitude of Beys at Gingka. He defends himself by launching Pegasus at each one and beats them. The group are tired as they cannot destroy the wall. They take a break and hope for the best of Gingka being all right. Gingka then sees a giant snowball coming right at him. Gingka launches Storm Pegasus and with a special move, defeats the giant snowball. As he scales he finds himself at the top of the mountain. He finds the scroll and opens it eagerly and recognizes the handwriting belonging to his father, Ryo Hagane. Gingka realizes that the so-called Legendary Blader, is in fact his own father. As he reads the letter, he imagines his father giving him the advice that searching for some old scroll will not help him beat Ryuga. If Gingka wants to beat him, he will have use his experience in order to fight him. With his determination, Gingka can do anything. Gingka decides to use his father's words of wisdom in order to defeat Ryuga next time, and travels down the mountain back to Koma Village. Major Events *Hyoma tells the gang that Koma Village was Gingka's hometown. *The gang meets Hokuto who tells them that it is Gingka's quest and only his. *Hokuto tells the gang that only powerful bladers can break the wall. *Gingka has a talk with his dad, who tells him that the scroll will not help him beat Ryuga and that the thing that matters in the end is the blader's spirit. *Gingka reunites with the gang. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Hokuto Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) Featured Beybattles Special Moves used *Bull Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance (Rock Leone 145WB) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S) Differences in adaptions Gallery episode17.01.jpg episode17.02.jpg episode17.03.jpg episode17.04.jpg episode17.05.jpg episode17.06.jpg episode17.07.jpg episode17.08.jpg episode17.09.jpg episode17.10.jpg episode17.11.jpg episode17.12.jpg episode17.13.jpg episode17.14.jpg episode17.15.jpg episode17.21.jpg episode17.17.jpg episode17.18.jpg episode17.19.jpg episode17.20.jpg episode17.22.jpg episode17.16.jpg episode17.23.jpg episode17.24.jpg episode17.25.jpg episode17.26.jpg episode17.27.jpg episode17.28.jpg episode17.29.jpg episode17.30.jpg episode17.31.jpg episode17.32.jpg episode17.33.jpg episode17.34.jpg episode17.35.jpg episode17.36.jpg episode17.37.jpg episode17.38.jpg episode17.39.jpg episode17.40.jpg Hokuto throwing Libra41.jpg episode17.42.jpg episode17.43.jpg episode17.44.jpg episode17.45.jpg episode17.46.jpg episode17.47.jpg episode17.48.jpg episode17.49.jpg episode17.50.jpg episode17.51.jpg episode17.52.jpg episode17.53.jpg episode17.54.jpg episode17.55.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion